Quadruple-Sized Double Date
by Zexo87
Summary: Dipper and Lincoln surprise Pacifica and Renee by going to the beach and shrinking themselves down for their girlfriends to play with. All characters are at least 18 years of age.


On a hot summer day, nothing beats hanging out at the beach. It was a perfect day for Dipper, Pacifica, Lincoln and Renee to hang out and have some fun. The sun was bright, the breeze was blowing, the sea air was nice and salty and best of all, the beach wasn't too crowded. They were all dressed in their favorite swimsuits. Pacifica wore a purple bikini with her initials monogramed on the top. Renee wore her Ace Savvy swimsuit with the maroon-colored top and olive green-colored bottom. Lincoln wore his usual orange trunks and Dipper's trunks were blue with seashells on them.

The four friends surveyed the area for a place to lay out their blankets and set up their umbrellas. "Oh, there's a good spot," Renee exclaimed. She picked a space close to the shoreline, but far enough back to avoid the tide.

"Good choice, Renee," Lincoln approved. "You guys start setting up. We'll be right there." He and Dipper hung back while the girls spread out their blankets. "Did you bring it?" he asked Dipper quietly.

Dipper patted his duffle bag. "Got it right here." With a sly grin, he unzipped his bag and revealed his size-shifting flashlight.

"Awesome," Lincoln said, marveling at it. "Now you're sure it's safe?"

"Hundred percent. Trust me, by the time this day is over, you're gonna be so glad you did this."

"This is gonna be the greatest beach day ever."

"Heck yeah!" The two boys high-fived each other.

"Hey! Are you two doofuses gonna come over here and help or what?" Pacifica called to them. Dipper and Lincoln hurried over and helped the girls finish setting up.

In no time at all, everything was all set up. Blankets, umbrellas, cooler, the whole shebang. Then it was time to lotion up. After everybody was mostly covered, Pacifica turned to Dipper and handed him her bottle. "Dipper, would you mind getting my back for me, please?" she asked with a seductive grin.

Dipper smiled back. "I'd love to, but first, Lincoln and I have a little surprise for you two."

"Seriously?" Renee asked excitedly. "What kind of surprise?"

"This kind." Dipper pulled out the flashlight. Renee was confused, but Pacifica recognized it instantly.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

"This." Dipper aimed the flashlight at Lincoln and once he turned it on, Lincoln suddenly began to shrink. Pretty soon, he was just barely smaller than a pawn on a chess board.

The girls were shocked, especially Renee. "Oh my gosh! Lincoln?! Are you okay?!" she exclaimed as she stared down at her suddenly bite-sized boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Renee! He's fine!" Dipper explained. Then he set the flashlight down next to Lincoln and aimed it at himself. Lincoln jumped on the button and held it until Dipper was as small as him.

Little Loud took a moment to take in his new surroundings. Everything was so much bigger now, he couldn't believe it. It was amazing. Then he noticed his now giant girlfriend's face. She looked so shocked that she seemed like she might faint at any moment. Luckily, she managed to gather her thoughts.

"Alright…. What the heck just happened?!"

Pacifica sighed. "Relax. They're fine. That's a homemade shrink ray. Dipper and I use it sometimes when we…. well, when we're alone." She bent over and picked up the boys and glared down at them in the palm of her hand. "Okay. What the heck, Dipper?" she demanded.

"I told Lincoln about the shrink ray and he wanted to try it out with Renee, so I figured we could use it to spice up our beach day a little."

"This is your idea of spicing things up?" Renee said skeptically. "What are we supposed to do with you now?"

"Anything you want!" Lincoln answered. "You've got a pocket-sized boyfriend for the day. Have fun with it. But, y'know, please be careful."

Renee thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. Okay then. I'll bite. You boys wanna play with a couple of big girls? Then let's play." She picked up Lincoln, sat back on her blanket and placed him right next to her. "I'm gonna sit perfectly still here. If you can climb all the way up to my face, I'll reward you with a nice big smooch."

Lincoln was surprised at how quickly she came up with something like that. "Gosh. Just a second ago, you seemed like you were totally against this."

"Well, it's like you said, how often am I gonna get a chance to have fun with you like this?"

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"You know what they say, Linc. If you wanna get to the top, first you have to start…. at the bottom." Renee pointed to her foot. Lincoln gulped. She was not making this easy for him. He ran to the base of her foot and started climbing.

Pacifica gave Dipper a smug grin. "And while they're doing that, you can start spreading lotion on my back."

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

Pacifica looked around and found a discarded toothbrush in the sand. "Here. Use this."

"Ew. That's gonna take forever."

"You're the one who wanted to do size play on the beach. Now get spreading, little man. Then I'll let you do something you want to do."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Dipper agreed. Pacifica laid down on her stomach and squirted lotion on her back. Dipper climbed up and began spreading it around with the toothbrush.

Pacifica cringed as the bristles scratched her skin. "Hey, not so hard."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Lincoln had managed to climb up Renee's leg and rested on her knee. The greasy sunscreen had made that part especially difficult, but he was pretty sure the next part would be relatively easy. "You okay there, buddy?" Renee asked, noticing how hard he was breathing.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just gotta rest a minute," Lincoln said between breaths. Once he had his breath back, he was ready to keep going. "Okay. Now I just gotta slide down to your hip and I'll be done with the first LEG of my journey." He laughed at his own joke. Renee gave him a little courtesy chuckle.

"Hilarious. Careful now. I might be ticklish," she teased.

The miniature Loud grabbed onto Renee's leg with all fours and started shimmying down like a fire pole. The sunscreen on her leg actually helped this time as it made his descent a lot quicker. He felt a little vibration as he got closer to the end. Maybe she really was ticklish after all. In that case, he would have to be extra careful climbing his next obstacle. Renee's belly was flat, smooth and probably very touchy, but beyond that, he could see the promised land. The two mountainous globes that, from his point of view, blocked out the sun. He knew getting passed them would be no easy feet either, but if he really wanted that kiss, then it would totally be worth it. He cracked his knuckles and with a rush of adrenaline, he began to climb.

Dipper had covered just about half of Pacifica's back when all of a sudden, he took notice of her huge round derriere. He got an idea to try and turn his tedious chore around. Perhaps he could still get some enjoyment out of it after all. He kept on brushing and very carefully worked his way backwards towards Pacifica's rear. Slowly, he reached his leg over and placed it on the fabric of her swimsuit.

"Dipper." Pacifica's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just… trying to be thorough."

"Yeah, well there's such a thing as too thorough so watch where you're stepping."

"Aw come on. You're making me spread lotion on your back with a dirty old toothbrush. Can't you just let me have this?"

Pacifica thought about it. Truth be told, she wasn't really enjoying this much either. The bristles rubbing on her back weren't very comfortable. So she decided to give him a break. "Oh alright. I guess you already got most of it anyway."

"HAHA YES!" Dipper shouted in excitement as he threw the old toothbrush away. He jumped onto his girlfriend's giant bottom and bounced once like he was in a moon bounce. "Ohhhh! So soft!" Pacifica rolled her eyes at first, but then she smiled. A part of her liked that she could make a guy this happy with just her rear.

Lincoln's trek up Renee's belly was pretty slow going. She kept giggling so much that he kept sliding down and having to start all over. It was starting to get annoying. "Do you mind?!" he shouted up at her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Your tiny hands tickle."

"Can't you help me out here a little?"

"Okay. I'll try to keep it together as best I can, but I can't make any promises."

"Good enough." With that, he gave it one last go. He took it slow and steady, trying not to tickle her too much. Renee mostly managed to stay pretty still this time. There was a slight tremor or two, but not enough to throw Lincoln off track. He just kept going and going and going like a bunny on batteries. Finally he reached the next obstacle in his path: Renee's titanic chest. He gripped tightly onto the fabric of her top.

"Good job, Linc. You made it," she congratulated him. "Now how do you plan on getting past these?"

As much as he wanted to marvel at her breasts, he had to figure out the best way to get past them. Then he realized that the best way through would be to go around. Summoning all of his strength, Lincoln pulled himself up the side of Renee's left breast. By the time he touched flesh again, he was completely winded. Lucky for him, her breasts were perky enough that he could rest on them as long as he needed to.

One look at how exhausted her boyfriend was made Renee start to worry about him. She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "You don't look so good, Lincoln," she observed. "You can stop right now if you want. I'm already impressed with how far you've made it. We can stop now and just call it even."

Lincoln was so tired he could barely speak. He decided she was right and gave her an agreeing thumbs up. "Sounds good," he gasped. "Can I… get something… to drink?" Renee carefully reached into the cooler and grabbed a can of fruit punch. She held it up where he could reach it and let him drink as much as he wanted. "Thanks. I'm starting to feel better now."

"I'm proud of you, Lincoln. You made it a lot farther than I thought you would and you definitely deserve something for that." Renee gently plucked Lincoln off of her chest, brought him up to her face and gave him what she promised. Her lips covered his face in the biggest kiss he'd ever gotten. She still tried to be gentle enough not to suffocate him, but he absolutely loved it.

"Whoa! That was…. incredible!"

"You earned it. Now take a little rest and enjoy the rest of your reward." She smiled as she placed him gently in her cavernous cleavage. It was so soft in there that he felt like he could fall asleep at any minute. She decided to join him and lay down on her towel while he got some much deserved rest.

After a little while, Lincoln decided that he was rested and ready to have some fun again. Renee had fallen asleep. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing and he was enjoying the smooth sound of her heartbeat. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping that he didn't want to disturb her. Ever so carefully, Lincoln climbed up her bra strap and sat perched on top of her breast, taking in the view around him. He saw Pacifica reading a magazine while Dipper was still relaxing on her rump. He had to admit, it was a very nice rump and it did look very comfy.

Then he realized that there was a sporadic breeze coming from the north. It was Renee's breath coming from her nose. It was funny. At this height, her nostrils looked like a couple of small caves. He decided to go spelunking. As delicately as he could, he slipped down across her chest and made his way onto her face. Lucky for him, she was a deep sleeper. He wanted to get a good look inside her nostrils just to see what it was like, but it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. He pulled out a book of matches and was about to light one when Pacifica stopped him.

"Lincoln," she said. "I wouldn't do that. Trust me. It's not gonna end well."

"I just want a quick peek."

With one swipe, the match was lit and he could see clearly inside Renee's nose. He was pleasantly surprised at how clean it was. A lot cleaner than his anyway.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt two quick bursts of wind blow past him. Then he heard Renee's breath start to hitch. He started to panic as he realized what was about to happen. Those gusts of wind were her sniffing the smoke from the match. It must've irritated her sinuses, which meant…

"AH…. AH… AH-CHOOOO!"

Renee's giant sneeze sent Lincoln flying until he landed in the sand. Now that she was awake, she looked down and realized that her boyfriend wasn't nestled on her chest anymore. "Where's Lincoln?" she asked worriedly.

"You just sneezed him into the sand," Pacifica answered. "He flew that way."

Renee surveyed the ground carefully, calling Lincoln's name and trying hard to make sure she didn't accidentally step on him. Soon, she spotted him sticking out of the sand and scooped him up in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I had a soft landing."

A smile came across her face. She was happy to see that he was unharmed. She placed him back between her breasts where she could keep a closer eye on him and make sure he was safe.

On the other hand, she also really wanted go cool off in the water. "Hey Pacifica. Would you mind keeping an eye on Lincoln so I can go for a swim?"

"No problem." After she handed Lincoln off to her friend, Renee ran straight at the ocean and did a cannonball into the water. Pacifica placed Lincoln right by her side. "Now stay right where I can see you or else."

At first, he planned on doing as she said, but then he heard Dipper call his name. He slid off of Pacifica butt and ran up to meet him. "Hey Lincoln," Dipper whispered. "You wanna know the secret to overpowering a giantess?"

"Sure," Lincoln answered. Dipper whispered in his ear to make sure Pacifica didn't hear. "Ooh, sneaky. I like it," Dipper said with a tricky smirk. "Let's do it."

When Pacifica wasn't looking, the two boys snuck down to her midriff and found the spot where Dipper said she'd be the most vulnerable. They reached under her belly and started tickling her. At first she didn't seem to feel it, so they ramped it up and spread their arms out farther. That got a reaction. Pacifica started laughing so much that she flipped over on her side, allowing her assailants easier access. Once she was on her back, they were able to climb on top and spread out even more. Pretty soon they had completely tickled her into submission.

Their success didn't last, however. Two giant manicured hands came down and clutched them in a pair of fists. For some reason, Pacifica didn't look like she was having fun. In fact, she was kind of glaring at them. "Stop… It… Now!" Her voice boomed in their ears. Dipper and Lincoln apologized and promised not to do it again. Pacifica smiled and set them down beside her, where they stayed put until Renee got back.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. The four friends stayed until dusk and watched the sun set over the ocean. Renee and Pacifica sat relaxed on the sand with their miniature boyfriends snug inside their cleavage. Pacifica sighed. "This was a fun day."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Dipper replied. "I was a little afraid you might still be mad at me and Lincoln for shrinking ourselves for the whole day."

"Well, it would've been nice if you guys hadn't sprung it on us like that, but it wasn't all bad. Right, Renee?"

Renee nodded. "I certainly had fun playing with my little buddy here."

Lincoln looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "So you're saying you'd be up for doing this again sometime?"

"Hmmm. I might be. As long as you give me a little heads up first."

"Deal."

And with that, they all decided it was time for them to head home. Pacifica used the flashlight grow the boys back to their normal size so they could help carry everything. This had definitely been a day to remember and Lincoln couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
